Komanda Woronina
Komanda utworzone przez Vostroyańskiego wolnego handlarza Aleksieja Woronina, stanowią samozwańczą Imperialną armie łowców czarownic. Organizacja ta jest jednak całkowicie zatwierdzona przez inkwizycje, a jej założyciel wraz ze swoimi oficerami otrzymał zezwolenie na używanie symbolu inkwizycji i zyskał stopien jej namiestnika. Jest to funkcja o nieokreślonym zakresie kompetencji, wiadomo jednak że stoi on niżej od inkwizytora. Komanda zrzeszają sporą liczbę żołnierzy. Są to purytańscy fanatycy, którzy bez zawahania oddadzą swoje życie na ołtarzu wojny jeśli będzie trzeba. Każdy z nich jest szkolony w duchu Imperialnej wiary i w wielkim rygorze. Na każdego kandydata są też nakładane potężne wymagania odnośnie jego zdolności. Wszystko to ma za zadanie odsiać potencjalnych przestepców skuszonych wizją łatwego opuszczenia planety, jak i ludzi słabych w wierze. Często łowcy spotykają na swojej drodze nie tylko zwykłych ludzi ale też mutanty i inne okropieństwa. Muszą potrafić walczyć z wieloma rodzajami przeciwników no i na końcu oprzeć się samej magii groźnego psionika. Nazwa "łowcy czarownic" nie wzięła się znikąd. Na dziesięciu psioników z jakimi przychodzi walczyć armii Woronina ośmiu z nich to kobiety. Wielu ludzi, którzy nie mają pojęcia o walce z czarownicami nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwej przyczynie. Jedni powiedzą że kobieta to zło i wodzi na pokuszenie i nawet bez psioniki mogłaby być demonicą, inni powiedzą że kobiety łatwiej ulegają (i w tym jest źarno prawdy ale o tym za chwile) a jeszcze inni powiedzą, że to dlatego że łowcy wolą walczyć z seksowną czarodziejką niż ze zmutowanym czarodziejem. Łowcy odpowiadają na to że jeżeli dla kogoś blada jak trup, rogata postać, o czarnych oczach, najczęściej pozbawiona piersi i chuda jak szkielet, z dłońmi przeobrażonymi w szpony i pazurami u nóg jest seksowna, to taki człowiek sam powinien strzelić sobie w łeb. Warty też odnotowania jest tu fakt, że niemal połowę łowców stanowia kobiety. Jednak wracając do stwierdzenia, że kobiety są bardziej podatne na wpływ osnowy, cóż właściwym tutaj jest stwierdzenie, że nie są mniej podatne a bardziej porządane. Jak mówi sam Aleksiej "W całym moim życiu spotkałem już siedemnastu inkwizytorów, w tym jednego lorda. Tylko dwoje z nich było kobietami a spotkałem inkwizytora, który nigdy nie spotkał kobiety równej sobie stopniem, jednak tamte dwie dziewuchy, położyłby pozostałych piętnastu w walce." Innymi słowy, owszem kobiety częściej ulegają Chaosowi to fakt, ale wynika to bezpośrednio z ich mocy. Czy jest to wywołane więszką uczuciowością, która wzmacnia więź z osnową, czy to warunki genetyczne, teori jest dużo i żadna nie wyjaśnia problemu. Faktem jest jednak, że wiedźma która dość długo ukrywa swoje zdolności, bez trudu odnajdzie metodę by zmienić swoje ciało do czasu sprzed mutacji, a po czasie zdoła je upiększyć. Ponadto istnieje ogormna różnica między kobietami a mężczyznami w Chaosie z bardzo prostego powodu. Podczas gdy czarnoksiężnik zmieni się w potwora i będzie się zarzynał z cała armią, kobieta zrobi to tylko w chwili, gdy naprawde nie będzie miała innego wyboru i nic nie przeszkodzi jej w ponownym ukryciu się pod postacią zwykłej dziewczyny, która ocalała z rzezi. Ponadto kobiety bardzo rzadko osobiście prowadzą kulty do walki. Zwykle znajdują sobie czempiona, który poprowadzi za nie armie. W zamian owy wojownik może otrzymać wiele rzeczy, od mocy siły i władzy a na typowych przyjemnościach kończąc. Właśnie dlatego łowcy czarownic są niczym prawdziwi inkwizytorzy podejrzliwi wobec każdego, nawet najbardziej niewinnego dziecka. Komanda Woronina to nazwa ogólna całej formacji, zwykle jednak komando nazywane jest od nazwiska jego dowódcy. W prakyce więc istnieją tylko dwa komanda Woronina i sa to grupa Aleksieja i Iskry. Jednak kapitan wciąż pozostaje na czele formacji, z tąd też nazwa armii. Komadna mogą być zarówno mobilne jak i stałe. Komadna mobilne to te, które stale walczą u boku kapitana. Biorą one udział w licznych kampaniach i walczą na wielu frontach. Jednak jeżeli jakiś komandor, zedycuje się zostać na danym świecie, cała armia zatrzymuje się na jakiś czas na planecie. Powstaje wówczas komandoria (twierdza) ugrupowania a sam komandor otrzymuje prawo rekrutacyjne i kodeks zasad jakimi powinien się posługiwać każdy łowca. Naturalnie to czy komandor otrzyma pozowlenie i czy jest on godny zaufania, pozostaje w kompetencji Aleksieja. Jak wszyscy wolni handlarze tak i komanda Woronina nie mają stałego rynsztunku. Podstawową bronią vostroyański karabin laserowy, jednak praktycznie nie ma żołnierza, który by go jakoś nie zmodyfikował. Są też tacy, którzy używają zupełnie innych wersji tej broni albo całkowicie innego rodzaju uzbrojenia. Podobnie wygląda sprawa z pancerzami. Typowe wyposażenie łowcy stanowi całkiem nieźle wykonany karapaksowy pancerz, chociaż i tak zwykle jest on przerabiany. Zarówno na pokładzie overlord'a łowców jak i komandoriach, nie brakuje dobrych rzemieślników, którzy potrafią naprawić lub zmodernizować broń żołnierza. Dodatkowo łowcy dysponują świetnym i wykwalifikowanym personelem medycznym. Medycy są podzieleni podobnie jak całe komanda na jednostki działające w terenie i z pokładu okretu lub częściej polowych szpitali, które są zakładane w przypadku dłuższych walk. Każdy medyk przeszedł jednak wcześniej typowe testy sprawonościowe i jest zobowiązany do ćwiczeń wojskowych. Medyków można łatwo poznać po długich typowych dla Mongos biologis, czerwonych szatach, lub w przypadku działania w tereni i szpitalach polowych, po czerwonych zdobieniach na płaszczach i symbolu medycznym. Poza valkirami i kanonierkami odwet, łowcy dysponują też sporym wachlarzem pojazdów lekkich, takich jak sentinele, taurosy czy chimery a także hellhoundy, nie mogą oni jednak liczyć na takie jednostki jak leman russ. Dodatkowo łowcy muszą się liczyć z faktem, że mało który gubernator czy inny władca planety będzie im stale dawał nowe jednostki, więc starają się oni te obecne utrzymać jak najdłużej na chodzie. Ponad to każda z tych maszyn jest inna. Tak samo jak broń i pancerze tak i pojazdy są ręcznie ozdabiane i bardzo często modyfikowane. W błędzie jest jednak ten kto uważa, że łowcy ograniczają się w swych polowaniach tylko do ludzi. Chociaż stanowią oni zdecydowną większość ich ofiar, łowcy nie gardzą eldarami. Ze względu na ilość psioników wśród nich, rasa ta jest przez nich znienawidzona niemal tak samo jak Chaos. Często też łowcy podejmują się walki z orkami tylko dlatego, że spodziewają się dopaść mózgole. Można więc śmiało powiedzieć, że jest to przydatne narzędzie obsesyjnie polujące na psioników. Oczywiście łowcy jako siła paramilitarna chętnie wesprą każde działanie mające na celu pomoc w obronie planety, jednak zawsze to psionicy są celem priorytetowym. Komadna nie mają stałej, ustalonej wielkości. Obecnie siły mobilne stanowią około dziesięciu tysięcy (wszystkich łowców razem jest obecnie ponad dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy są oni jednak rozbici po wielu światach), z czego komando Woronina liczy ponad dwa tysiące żołnierzy a jego córki około tysiąca. Komandorem zostaje osoba, która w mniemaniu Aleksieja zasługuje na to miano, a on sam przy podejmowaniu decyzji kieruje się swoim kodeksem łowcy. Z tego powodu komandorami zostają wyłącznie najbardziej fanatyczni szaleńcy. Dodatkowo każdy odział ma przypisanego własnego kapłana. Ci mężni księża dzielnie walczą u boku łowców, często razem z nimi śpiewając piśni religijne w czasie walki. Jednak mimo całego swego fanatyzmu i oddania nie można zapominać, że łowcy, wszyscy bez wyjątku są dla siebie wsparciem. Kapłani nie są osamotnieni w swej misji niesienia światła Imperatora. Każdy łowca, który czuje się na siłach, pomaga innym podupadłym na duchu podnieść się by walczyć lepiej. Takie działania sprawiają, że łowcy z każdym dniem stają się bardziej zżyci, co ułatwia walkę z wrogiem. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Komanda Woronina